Njano/Main article
Njano is a male skink. He is an ally of Scar. Biography ''The Lion Guard'' "The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar" Njano and his leader, Shupavu, watch as the Lion Guard leads Makuu and his float into a cave. Later, Ushari enlists the help of the skinks in order to revive Scar. Shupavu wonders how the deal can benefit them, and Ushari points out that Scar's reign could tip the Pride Lands in their favor. The skinks then accept, and Nyeusi is sent ahead to spy on Rafiki and Makini. "Let Sleeping Crocs Lie" When the Lion Guard accidentally awakens Makuu and his float, Njano and Shupavu decide to report their findings to Scar, who tells them to report any other changes. Later, they inform Scar of Kiburi's mashindano with Makuu, to which Scar praises them. "Swept Away" Njano and Shupavu witness Beshte crossing the Outlands on his own. While Shupavu stays behind to monitor Beshte, Njano informs Scar of the proceedings. After his meeting with Scar, Njano returns to his fellow skinks, and together, the group manages to trick Beshte into trusting them. They lead him to a dead-end, where he is ambushed by hyenas, and then scuttle away into cracks in the rock. "The Little Guy" Njano and Shupavu witness Hodari being denied entry into Makuu's float. Shupavu muses that a gecko who is friends with the Lion Guard could make a useful ally to Kiburi, a crocodile who is allied with Scar. The skinks then wait until Beshte has been called away to help the Lion Guard, and approach Hodari, offering him a place in Kiburi's float. In the Outlands, Njano pitches the idea of Hodari becoming a member of Kiburi's float, but Kiburi is doubtful, since Hodari is a gecko. However, he allows Hodari to engage in the traditional initiation spar, and orders Tamka to let the gecko win. Tamka does as he is commanded, and Kiburi allows Hodari to join his float. With the gecko now among his crocodiles, Kiburi resolves to enter the Pride Lands and seize control of a real watering hole. "The Scorpion's Sting" Njano attempts to take down the Lion Guard along with the rest of the Army of Scar. He is defeated when Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to clear a path out of Janja's den. "Undercover Kinyonga" In Janja's den, Shupavu notices Kinyonga's shadow on the wall and alerts Scar to the intruder. Ushari orders the skinks to pursue her, and Kinyonga races away with Shupavu and her minions hot on her tail. Njano and the other skinks corner Kinyonga, but the Lion Guard arrives to fend them off just in time. The skinks bank a hasty retreat. "The Hyena Resistance" After the three failed attacks, Jasiri celebrates the Hyena Resistance's success. Unbeknownst to them, Njano and Shupavu overhear the conversation and report back to Scar. Later, in the midst of a battle, Janja is knocked into a lava pit, and Jasiri saves him. Janja is stunned at her willingness to save him, and Jasiri explains that he could join the Hyena Resistance instead of allying with Scar. After a moment of hesitation, Janja refuses. However, Njano and Shupavu note his hesitation and vow to inform Scar. "The Underground Adventure" Njano and Shupavu report to Scar, informing him that Kion and Kiara are alone near the edge of the Pride Lands. "Pride Landers Unite!" The Lion Guard concludes that the Pride Landers must unite against the threat of the Outlanders. Makuu begrudgingly agrees to help, but his training is too rigorous and ruthless for the other Pride Landers to master. Kion urges Makuu to be kinder to his fellow Pride Landers, but Makuu leaves in a huff and vows to only look out for his own float if trouble should arise. Unbeknownst to the Pride Landers, Shupavu and Njano spy on the proceedings and report back to Scar. Scar decides to attack Makuu's watering hole since the crocodiles' alliance with Kion is fraying. "The Queen's Visit" After meeting with Simba atop Pride Rock, Dhahabu is escorted on a tour around the kingdom by Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri. The Lion Guard tags along at Dhahabu's insistence. Unbeknownst to the group, Scar's lackeys, Shupavu and Njano, spy on the proceedings. Later, Shupavu and Njano inform Scar of Dhahabu's visit to the Pride Lands. Scar schemes to end the treaty between the two kingdoms and sends his jackal minions after Dhahabu. "The Fall of Mizimu Grove" At Big Springs, Timon and Pumbaa wander by on the trail of a slug. No sooner have they left when Makini arrives and shows off a plant root that will be part of her mpando mpaya, which is the traditional planting of a new baobab tree by a Royal Mjuzi. This prompts Kion to chase after Timon and Pumbaa, and ask them to perform at Makini's mpando mpaya. That way, the dejected Pride Landers will treat it like a celebratory event and have their spirits raised. Delighted, Timon and Pumbaa agree. From the shadows, Shupavu and Njano watch menacingly. Physical appearance Typical of most skinks, Njano is lithe and long-bodied, with yellow skin and blue legs and claws. He has mud-brown markings on his back, head, and face, and his large, blue tongue hangs out of his mouth. His eyes are black. Personality and traits Njano is crafty and sly, yet can put on a false friendly demeanor if needed. He takes orders well, and is confident in his own intellect. Gallery 2017-09-04-06_13_36.png 2018-01-17-20_59_54.png 2018-01-17-21_01_17.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. References Category:Main articles